


I was alone, falling free

by Alnaira



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Prosthesis, Star Trek: Into Darkness, Star Trek: Into Darkness Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:57:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alnaira/pseuds/Alnaira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Маккой привыкает к руке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I was alone, falling free

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в рамках флэшмоба "Приключения доктора Маккоя и его металлической руки", или "А теперь давайте представим, что было бы, если бы Кэрол Маркус оказалась чуть менее сообразительной, а Маккой - чуть более отчаянным". 
> 
> Мрвл фэмили посвящается.

Он сжимает кулак, и чип вдавливается в металл, расползаясь по линиям контактов.

(Маккой читал о протезах, об их подвидах, о системе настроек; он видел фотографии и трехмерные проекции, и увеличивал их, разглядывая детали. Он знал достоинства и недостатки и за что конкурируют компании, гоняясь за клиентами. Он советовал и предлагал посмотреть каталоги.  
Первое время, глядя на свою новую руку, внутри своей головы он смеялся, срываясь на вой.)

Слишком много силы, слишком много контроля. Маккой знает, как отрегулировать, но в этом-то и проблема. Он работает, как и прежде, новая рука реагирует, может, чуть быстрее (чуть совершеннее), иногда ему кажется, что ничего и не случалось. Не было никакой торпеды, её челюсти не смыкались капканом вокруг запястья, или там, на Энтерпрайзе успели, перенесли его до того, как птичку разнесло на перышки.

Чтобы не забыть, он отказывается от синтетической плоти и почти не носит перчатки.

Через день после того, как Джим приходит в себя, Маккой идет на свидание с Кэрол Маркус. Она кажется слишком нормальной для той, на чьих глазах убили отца, и он думает, сколько же демонов скрывают её кукольные голубые глаза. Они танцуют что-то медленное и плавное, рука Маккоя лежит на талии Маркус, и он чувствует её изгиб, может, чуть острее (чуть совершеннее) и что-то смутное, недооформившееся шепчет ему на ухо. Маккой гладит спину Маркус, она улыбается ему и прижимается ближе.

Еще через день Маккой снимает шлюху.

Первой становится орионка. У неё полные тяжелые груди, широкие бедра и ямочки над ягодицами. Она мягкая там, где надо, восхитительно мягкая, и Маккой с упоением трогает эту мягкость. Он гладит её повсюду, собирает кожу между пальцев и кончает так, словно она скакала на нем ночь напролет. Вторая тощая, как мальчишка, с высветленными до белизны волосами. Маккой трогает твердое — узкую спину с выступающими позвонками, острые косточки. Он называет каждую вслух, и девушка смеется, а потом стонет, длинно и глухо, когда Маккой входит в неё пальцами. Он чувствует, как сокращаются мышцы, какая она мокрая и горячая, и руку пронзает, от кончиков пальцев и до живой, человеческой плоти.

Маккой (рука) хочет больше.

Джим бегает по штаб-квартире, как солдатик на вечных батарейках. Раз в три дня он приходит на осмотр, волшебное «годен» после двухнедельной комы и смерти от радиации, как летающий ежедневник, модель для капитанов. Звездная дата — я умер меньше месяца назад. Джим смеется, фыркает, пересказывает слухи, он совсем как живой (он и _есть_ живой, поправляет себя Маккой), его пульс бьется в ямке между ключицами, отдает в кончики пальцев. Маккой перестает слышать слова, они превращаются в белый шум, в ничто, остается стук, сбившийся с ровного, мерного ритма.   
— Боунс? – зовет его Джим.  
Он вздрагивает и убирает руку.

Ему (им) недостаточно шлюх, девиц, подцепленных в баре, случайных касаний, касаний вообще. Он расставляет склянки в ряд и давит, одну за другой; серая крошка на серой ладони. Гипошприцы ломаются с сухим треском, металл поддается хуже, но гнется, столешницу пятнают глубокие продолговатые ямки.

Маккой заказывает еще оборудование. Ему ничего не говорят.

Смутное, недооформившееся тяжело оседает в пальцах. Это похоже на щекотку, неприятную, изматывающую, словно мириады паразитов грызут его изнутри, словно наконец проклюнулась фантомная боль и хочет, хочет вырваться наружу, вдавливая крылья ему в кости.   
Он читал о протезах, об их подвидах, о системе настроек; он видел фотографии и трехмерные проекции, и увеличивал их, разглядывая детали. Он ведь, черт возьми, врач, он все об этом знает.

Он знает, что все в его голове.

— Все в порядке? – спрашивает Джим. Маккой говорит: нет (не говорит, слово бьется, как пульс, гулко, настойчиво). Маккой отвечает:  
— Потом, Джим.   
Челюсть и запястье одинаково сводит.

Ему снится, как он задирает рукав, и там, где кожа обнимает металл, только холодный светлый блеск, и он расползается, расползается, расползается на его глазах.  
Ему снится, как он перетягивает предплечье, и режет, вжимая нож над блестящей кромкой, в мясо, кости и мышцы, и горячая кровь из прокушенного языка заливает рот.  
Ему снится, как там, на Энтерпрайзе, успели

Накануне вылета Джим устраивает вечеринку.

— Ни хрена не в порядке, - говорит Маккой.

Белый шум.

Маккой толкает его к стене. У Джима бледное, белое, сереющее лицо, он хватает ртом воздух, шевелит губами, пытаясь что-то сказать. Его глаза такие яркие, такие живые, как такое может быть, он ведь мертв, он был мертв.   
Наверное, Джим хрипит: Боунс.   
Наверное, Джим хочет, чтобы он остановился.   
Джим до сих пор ничего и не понял.   
Маккой надавливает сильнее, звук толкается ему в руку, бьется, как птица в силках, как обратный отсчет на торпеде, мы не можем его перенести.

Чужой пульс дрожит в живой, теплой ладони. _  
_

Он сжимает кулак.


End file.
